


Olivia Gets Rocked

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (by the wolf), (though it clears up pretty quick), Bestiality, Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Pokephilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, being taken by a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Written for MotherHarlot!Olivia is lonely and needs a boyfriend. Thankfully, she has a Lycanroc to cuddle up with... one who might just have ideas of his own on how to solve her problem.
Relationships: Olivia/Lycanroc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 301





	Olivia Gets Rocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherHarlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHarlot/gifts).



Olivia slammed her laptop shut, breath hissing from her in frustration.

It had all started innocently enough, just an attempt to catch up online with some old friends; galpals from school, that sort of thing. But time after time, she kept seeing pictures of all her old friends cuddled up with cute guys or canoodling over candlelight or posing in the sun with their cute boyfriends.

Yep. Their boyfriends.

“Damn it _all!”_ she screamed, not caring who heard her. “It isn’t _fair!_ ”

She was spending the evening as she usually did: alone on the second floor of her shop, where she kept a cozy, tidy little apartment. She was the Kahuna of her own island. She was a strong, capable battler. She ran her own small business and, all things considered, she had to admit: she counted herself as pretty fucking hot.

So why was it so hard for her to land a guy?

There were various ways Olivia dealt with her frustrations. Sometimes, if she was feeling antsy, she’d stretch her legs by walking past Memorial Hill to her tapu’s ruins. Other times, if she was feeling combative, she might have visited the nearby cave in order to unleash her pokemon against the wild critters there. Or if she felt down on herself, a little bit of wine would perk her right up.

Tonight, though, she wasn’t feeling especially antsy, or fiery, or even that sulky. What she did feel, though, was lonesome.

Of course, she had solutions for that, too.

Pokemon were useful for cuddling and holding and singing out her woes to. All of her team had been privy to it at one point or another, but this time, Olivia had one teammate especially in mind. With a flash, she released one of her partners from his poke ball: Lono, her trusty Lycanroc.

Lono wasn’t the bipedal Midnight Form Lycanroc she often used for trial battles or the Pokemon League. No, he was her first partner, a Rockruff she’d received as a little girl who had grown into a confident, sandy-maned Midday Form Lycanroc. Lono was sleek, powerful, and forthcoming, a paragon of power who had been her companion since she had been a little girl.

Her pokemon took stock of the room and then fixated his eyes on her, shaking his head and chuffing. He had spent enough time with her to know what to expect at this point.

“Lonoooooooooooooo!” Olivia cried, flinging herself at him and draping over him. “I’m saaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd!”

Her Lycanroc responded with a mild toss of his mane, a gruff snort emanating from his muzzle.

“Cuddle with me?” Olivia pouted. It never took any more than that to get him to come along, regardless of how much he rolled his eyes.

They made their way to Olivia’s enormous bed, which she flopped on melodramatically as Lono prowled his way up. She grabbed him close, snuggling to him.

“I’m just so lonely,” she whined, burying her head in his fur. The texture of it was something she’d always loved—soft and fluffy, almost downy, even; yet with a unique kind of firmness which left no doubt that the pokemon in question was a Rock-type. “I need a boyfriend, Lono!”

Her partner rumbled as if he couldn’t bear to deal with more of her complaining, but she just kept right on trucking, never letting up about how _lonely_ she was, how she couldn’t _stand_ it anymore.

“I mean really,” she pouted, “I think I’m pretty desirable! Men should be lining up to get some of this! At this point, I don’t even need a proper date—I would _kill_ for a good lay.”

His back curled against her stomach, he stiffened, and Olivia giggled at him. “Oh? Do you like the idea of that?” she teased. “Do _you_ maybe want to be my lover, you big strong dog?”

She started coursing her fingers through the Rock-type’s fur. “I can just imagine it,” she murred, “all pinned down under your weight… would you like that? You want to see your trainer speared on your thick red cock?”

Lono got even more tense and Olivia laughed again, continuing her teasing: “What a turnaround that would be, one of the foremost trainers of the region totally dominated by her own pokemon… I’d be your bitch, Lono, wouldn’t I? And who knows? Maybe with enough time spent, I’d even give you a litter of puppies or two…”

She rolled over, sighing and splaying her arms over the bed. “Guh! Here I am, faking sweet-talk on my _pokemon_ of all things! Really, Lono, I just don’t know how you put up with me…”

As she glanced to the side, she trailed off. Lono seemed worked up. “Lono? Boy? What’s the matter?”

With another chuffing sound, Lono rose—and Olivia’s measure of the situation changed. He was sporting an enormous red erection and eying her hungrily.

Her mouth suddenly dried. “Wait, Lono,” she said, “that whole thing… that was just a joke. I was just teasing!” Lono took a confident step towards her, his nose twitching as he sniffed at his trainer. “Come on,” she pressed, “I’m a Kahuna, I can’t actually sleep with my pokemon. It’d be scandalous!”

He wasn’t letting up, getting closer. His muzzle dropped closer to her shorts and she realized he intended to tug them down.

“Now listen up!” she said, making her voice firm. It was the kind of voice that would have halted _anyone_ to hear it. “I am your trainer, Lono, and I won’t be standing for any more of this misbehavior, do you hear meeeeee _-eeeeeeeeehhhhh?_ ”

Her voice trailed off into a high gasp as her Lycanroc nipped her shorts and panties with his teeth and adroitly pulled them loose. The sudden flush of cold against her bare pussy left Olivia feeling shocked, and though it only took her a few seconds to recover, that was all that Lono needed. He made his move, hitching his paws on his trainer’s shoulders and angling his cock near her entrance.

Olivia was left flushed and shocked. It had really gotten this far… this was about to happen _._ “H-hold on now…” she said, her voice wavering. “Really, Lono, just hang on…”

But glancing up at his confident stature looming over her, Olivia realized that she had very little chance of talking her pokemon down. _And besides,_ she thought to herself, _don’t sit there pretending that you’ve never thought about it yourself before. You’ve wondered how it might feel to get rutted like a beast in heat… well, Lono’s making his move now whether you like it or not. You may as well enjoy it._

Swallowing dryly, already feeling her pussy flushing with arousal and anticipation, Olivia lowered her head in a wordless gesture of submission. In response, Lono rumbled a low growl of what might have been approval.

Then, he took his trainer.

He surged in with assurance, like the dominant beast he was; a strong and confident canine, claiming his mate at last. Olivia’s voice immediately filled her cozy apartment with a high song of surprise. No matter how she might have mentally prepared herself for it, that was different than the actual _experience:_ Lono’s dick was thick and warm, immediately spreading into her confines and leaving her feeling filled with a sense of _presence_ that toys or fingers just couldn’t match.

The sharp bite of penetration soon bled into a pleasurable afterblend of pleasure, and almost without thinking, Olivia reached up and wrapped her arms around her pokemon. “Hahh,” she breathed. “Hahhhh—ah…” Words were failing her now. All she could do was pant, breath, moan, hiss.

Just as if she was a wolf. As if she was Lono’s bitch.

He growled approvingly, hitched his hips back, and then surged into her again. Olivia’s voice climbed higher, her arms clutching her pokemon even tighter than before; she felt his claws tighten on her shoulders in response, a smaller bite echoing the sensation in her pussy.

 _This is actually happening,_ she thought deliriously. _I’m being fucked by my own pokemon_.

Lono quickly picked up the pace, rutting her faster and faster, and Olivia was left whimpering at every thrust. He was going so fast: in and out, _in_ and _out,_ and it was all she could do to not lose herself in the tempo of it all. The sheer pace he was setting… the way her cunt blossomed around his pushing cock… the presence of him looming over her… there was no doubt about it. He was in charge, now. He was calling the shots.

She belonged to him.

And yet, amidst the constant energy of Lono’s vigorous thrusts, Olivia managed to find her thoughts again. _This isn’t so bad,_ she thought, and then cooed as her pokemon’s thick cock tickled the _perfect_ spot inside of her. _Actually, scratch that. This is… it’s the best sex I’ve ever had._ By now, any lingering reservations she’d possessed had long since gusted away, chased off by the sheer bliss of being rutted and fucked by her pokemon. She squealed as he pushed in especially hard, the tip of his cock nudging against her cervix in a way that left the whole rest of her pussy shuddering with delight. She was downright _quaking_ with needful want.

He held in her then, his cock pulsing, and she squeezed about him, squirming as she felt her cunt holding onto him like a vise. She was already full, but the sheer immensity of his cock in her when she clenched like that sent horde after horde of joyful lust galloping through her body. This was what sex was _meant_ to be like. “More,” she whimpered, almost without realizing it, and then froze.

Lono shifted above her, staring down at his trainer, and Olivia bit her lip. So he’d heard, too. “Alright,” she admitted—both to him and to herself. “Alright, then! You’re in charge; more! I—I like it! I like getting rutted by you, Lono!”

He chuffed smugly, and she felt his cock pulse. She grabbed him tighter. “You already have me right where you want me, so just—just use me! Claim me! I belong to you now, so just rut me already!”

After her pleas, he held there for a few moments longer, perhaps to show that he wasn’t wholly at her beck and call—and then he really started going at her.

When he pulled out swiftly, leaving her so empty she thought she might cry, Olivia had a breath to savor just how badly she needed her pokemon’s cock—and then he _thundered_ back into her, pushing in with a force so incredible that she could do nothing but sob as sheer ecstasy blazed over every pore, threatening to consume her with overstimulation. She came, clenching around him and sobbing with sheer delight. Lono kept fucking her through her orgasm, the new pleasure running together with the lingering aftershocks of her orgasm; his cock kissed her cervix and then he did it again, and _again_ —every thrust so huge, so immense, that Olivia’s self-control finally broke. She allowed herself to wash away on a sea of orgasmic bliss, buoyed by her wolf’s passionate thrusts and placating hugeness.

And to think this had all started due to a night’s self-pity over being single. _No mere boyfriend,_ she thought elatedly amidst the lustful haze, _could possibly match Lono as a lover._

The passionate ruttings continued for a few minutes more and then everything changed. Lono’s pace grew erratic, his breath haggard; Olivia blinked back to cogence long enough to realize something was happening. “What is it?” she asked. “Boy?” He ignored her, panting, his eyes almost vacant. Then, with a high howl, he thrust into her as far as he could get, his fuzzy loins bumping up against hers. He was gripping so tightly on her shoulders that she suspected she’d have red marks in the morning.

Once he was thoroughly entrenched in her, that’s when his knot started swelling.

Olivia’s eyes widened like she’d just woken from a fabulous dream. “What is—what are—oh, _ohhhh_ , I—I—! I c-can’t, L-Lono, it’s too—too b-big, I— _aaaahh!_ Uhhhhhhnnn! Ohhhhh, f-fuck, I— _gahhhn!_ ”

Any more protests devolved into incoherence. Lono kept _swelling,_ his knot growing bigger and bigger, tying the two of them together: Kahuna and teammate, human and pokemon, bitch and master. Because she certainly _felt_ like a bitch with that knot spreading her and keeping the two of them entwined together. It just kept spreading and spreading until—

Olivia came again, clutching her pokemon’s fur and shuddering, her fingers digging into his mane, her voice breaking from the sheer stimulation of it all. It was too much, it was all too much…

As she coasted down from her own orgasm she heard Lono half-barking, half-panting, felt his cock pulse, and then—he came too.

Olivia groaned as dog cum flooded into her, flushing her system with a fluid warmth that was impossible to describe. She felt it filling her up, more and more, flushing into her. _He’s breeding me,_ she realized dreamily. _He doesn’t just want pleasure. He wants a proper mate. A pupmaker._

Could it happen? She had walked alongside a tapu—she’d certainly seen crazier things in her lifetime.

Only time would tell.

Both of them weary from post-coital exhaustion, Olivia sank back into her mattress, and Lono followed, leaning close to his trainer. They were still tied together; Lono’s knot would take care of that for a good long while, ensuring their closeness and guaranteeing that his cum wouldn’t leak out of his partner. She still felt plugged-up and full.

She held there for a while, content to rock in her own pleasure and feeling Lono’s familiar, comforting weight overhead. He was the first to move, snuggling closer to her and licking gently at the crook of her neck.

“Lono!” she giggled. “You’re naughty!” She swatted at him without malice, and he just snuggled closer, warm and comforting.

Holding close to him with both arms, Olivia sighed. Damn, that had been… great. Fantastic, even. She scratched Lono appreciatively under his chin and his tail whapped against the bed. Looking at him, she had a better appreciation for his sleek form, his beige-brown fur, the rocky adornments poking out of his mane. He truly was a handsome pokemon.

And he’d just fucked her. Knotted her. Filled her with his seed.

He’d bred her.

Still lost, thinking over the implications, Olivia turned over the development in her mind. Would Lono’s seed take? Would she swell with pups? With young? She wanted to say no, but who could say at this point?

“But one thing’s for sure,” she murmured, threading her fingers through her pokemon’s fur—not teasingly, as she had before all this, or hard and gripping as she had during sex, but just soft and slow and patient. “Lono… we should definitely do this again.”

Her pokemon was half-sleepy from sex, but he still had enough energy to raise his head indignantly and fix her with a firm gaze that left no doubt that he had quite firmly decided on that himself, thank you very much. At his insistent gaze, Olivia found herself shrinking back with a submissive _meep._ “I mean, whatever you want, Lono,” she said.

Placated, he nuzzled close to her again, his fur soft and warm and inviting against her skin, and his chest rose softly with breath, up and down in a rhythmic pattern as he slowly lulled himself to sleep. And against all odds, Olivia also found herself slowly drifting off, even though his knot was still inside of her, stretching her and keeping her flooded with seed. As she slipped into slumber, she thought about how quickly the turnaround had been, how she was already thoroughly bound to Lono’s desires and willing to follow him.

And it was fine, she realized. It was fine, because she was warm and safe with her Lycanroc. And then she drifted off into happy dreams.

\---

“Miss Olivia! Miss Olivia!”

The Akala Kahuna blinked and raised her gaze. She’d been staring down at her tummy, rubbing one hand gently over it. The person addressing her was a young girl with fresh flower pinned to her hair, bobbing up and down on her heels. “Can I get a barrette, please?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Olivia said. Sliding off her stool with a grunt, she waddled out from behind her shop counter and over to the wall where she had the barrettes pinned. Her belly—smooth-skinned and rich, bountiful with the life within—was nice and tight beneath her touch. She smoothed her hand over its firmness again, the sensation divine. “Here we are!” she said, eying a collection of colored hairpins. “Which one do you want? Purple? Blue? Green?”

“Blue!”

Humming to herself, Olivia picked down one of the barrettes, which was studded with a cute, cerulean stone. “Here you are,” she said, handing it to her customer.

The girl accepted the pin, but her attention was elsewhere: all her eyes were on Olivia’s big, swollen stomach.

“Yes?” Olivia asked gently.

Her eyes wide, the girl glanced up at it. “Can I… touch it?”

The Kahuna’s laugh filled her shop. “Why, of course you can!”

The little one reached out her hand with wonder, alighting it on Olivia’s tight, bare skin. “It’s so hard,” she murmured.

“That’s because I’m nice and full,” Olivia said in reply. “There’s hardly any more room for my babies to grow!”

Still rubbing her hand over her Kahuna’s belly, the girl yelped when there was a sudden bump beneath her touch. She withdrew her hand in shock, but more of those same bumps continued to show themselves intermittently on Olivia’s skin.

“Oh my!” she said with a laugh. “They’re acting up again. They must like you!” The girl looked apprehensive, so Olivia shot her a disarming, motherly smile. “Go on, it won’t hurt. It’s kind like them trying to get an early start at experiencing the world!”

Her customer touched her belly again and giggled at more activity. After a few minutes, she paid and went on her way, waving back at her Kahuna. Leaning against the side of her doorframe, her belly cradled by one hand, Olivia returned the wave with lidded eyes and an easy smile.

The pups were active today.

Locking the door and flipping the sign to show she was closed, Olivia leaned against the wall for a moment, simply content to sail along on the sensations. Her little Rockruffs—Lono’s gifts to her—were tumbling and tossing and trying against her womb, and every squirm and push and little touch of their paws made their mother quiver with delight. “Oh, my little ones,” she cooed, “I can’t wait to bring you into this world.” To think, she had once been so worked up about not having a boyfriend.

Well, forget boyfriends—now she had one better. Olivia had a _mate._

Taking the stairs slowly and carefully, one hand on the rail at all times, Olivia let herself fall backwards into reminiscence. That first night with Lono had been, despite the suddenness of it, everything she’d never known she’d needed… and his instance at her the following morning had proven it wasn’t a fluke. For a Kahuna—chief of her island—to willingly submit and give herself to her pokemon had been daunting at first, but the promise of more coital bliss and of Lono’s fur warming against her and of that knotspreading and claimingher was too great, and she had willingly given herself to him day after day until it became second nature.

Perhaps she’d thought it would only be a dalliance, a fling to satiate herself until she found a man, but when her cycle was thrown off and her breasts and belly ached, Olivia realized that the unthinkable had happened:

Pups. Lono had filled her with _pups._

The initial shock had quickly melted into not only acceptance, but even satisfaction. This _was_ what she wanted: she loved being knotted by her lovely wolf, she loved slowly swelling with pups, she loved lying awake at night with his muzzle nudging the crook of her neck while their puppies squirmed within her.

The island’s Kahuna was a lush, smiling, fat-bellied breeding bitch for her own pokemon, and she loved every second of it.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Olivia pushed open the door. And there he was, awake and waiting for her, his proud red cock standing at attention, the knot at its base round like a promise.

“Hello, mate,” Olivia said, shutting the door behind him. She stripped off her clothes like second nature. Freed of their confines, her breasts plumped out even more—they were swelling with milk in preparation for her young ones’ hunger.

Kneeling down, her hands and knees on the floor like any proper wolf’s mate, Olivia’s breath hitched with anticipation as Lono trotted around her. Her belly hung low, tugged by gravity almost to the floor. She felt his paws gently rest on his shoulder as he mounted her, groaned at the tickle of his fur on her back, blushed at the teasing sensation as his cock toyed with the edge of her pussy.

She wanted to order him to rut her, to take her like the bitch she was—but that was no longer the dynamic she and Lono possessed. _He_ was in charge now, and so she waited for her pokemon to initiate.

But of course, she didn’t have long to wait, she thought with a satisfied purr as Lono sunk into her. Her mate treated her so, _so_ right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story! Check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey), FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/), or tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
